Yami no geijutsu Dark Arts
by Kigai Uchida
Summary: While Taro is away, some strange things take place concerning his daughter. Only when he returns is he informed of her actions in the short week he had been gone. Sexual themes and pissed-off wife with loaded gun.
1. Chapter 1

**Pardon me for posting a story before finishing the first one, but I want people to read and review what they think of this so far. It's half by an awesome friend of mine. It WILL be revised and edited in the future, but I need to give some support to my buddy about it. Thanks!**

One random day, Taro petted Kigai on her head and told her, "I'm going to be gone for about a week because of my job. Now, I want you to behave as best you can for Kyoku while I'm away. Do you understand?"

Kigai shook her head and said, "Yup yup yup!" In her mind, he wasn't going to be gone for more than an hour. But, then again, her mind isn't usually focused on time, if on anything at all. She just smiled at him as he walked away into his spacecraft.

Taro once more looked at his most valued possession before flying into space.

You see, Taro is her legal guardian, aka her father. He had messy, short black hair and all-black attire. He wore sweats and a hoodie. And Kigai, being only sixteen, had long and beautiful hair and wore jeans and a T-shirt. She had a special beaded bracelet that rested on her left wrist.

A lone orange cat slunk down the porch stairs and sat next to the lonely girl. "You do realize that you have to listen to me until he gets back. Not that I try to keep you out of trouble all the time anyway." He glanced at her face and saw she wasn't paying any attention. _'Why did I convince myself that you heard me?'_ he thought.

She suddenly whirled around. "Zakku-san!" Running in that direction, she stopped a few feet away from the figure, Kyoku trailing after her. "Taro-sensei?"

Zack was her best friend and the most sincere guy she'd ever met.

The figure politely bowed to her, then asked, "Excuse me, beautiful maiden; you wouldn't mind answering a question, would you?"

Kyoku stepped in front of Kigai. "Yes she does. Now leave."

"You are a bossy little cat aren't you?" he laughed.

"Now see here, I am protecting her from people like you! Now leave or I'll make sure Master Taro will finish you off."

He laughed again. "Oh really?" He picked up Kyoku by his loose neck folds and stared him in the face. "I wouldn't suppose the young maiden would mind if I stayed a while longer?" He looked to her.

Kigai nodded her head. "Sure you visit now. House is this away." She pulled on the stranger's arm towards her mansion of a house. When they entered the front door, she said, "Zakku-san be here momentarititally."

"Don't you mean momentarily?"

"Das what said." She paused for a second. "Who you be?"

He smiled. "My name is Karasu, my dear." He gave a quick bow and kissed her hand. When she blankly stared at her hand, he said, "That's what friends do. And what might be your name?"

She giggled and answered, "Me is Kigai," then kissed his hand as well. She giggled again when he petted her head like Taro and Zack do.

"Now, my dear, who did you say was coming over?" Karasu asked, still holding her hand.

"Zakku-san! In few minutes. Wanna eat?"

Karasu locked their eyes together. "I am a little hungry. Can you show me your bedroom?" While she was thinking, he taped Kyoku's mouth shut and shoved him in a drawer. She nodded and he chuckled. The two headed up the stairs and down the narrow hallway, stopping at the closed door at the end. "After you, Kigai."

"Arigato," she thanked and opened the door. "This is my room!" Her arms were spread wide for her introduction when arms wrapped around her from behind. Claw-like fingered clutched her shirt.

Karasu is Zack's mega enemy because he had been previously attached to his wife, Aigla.

"Take your clothes off," he whispered in her ear, also already doing so.

Kigai took hold of her shirt. "Okay. Dat what friends do, too?" she questioned him.

He responded, "There is nothing I'll ask you to do that friends don't do. Just do what I say and I promise I will never hurt you." He helped her remove her shirt, then slowly unbuttoned her jeans.

She did as she was told and slipped out of her jeans to expose her bra, panties, and bare skin. Her friend untied the cloak that had hung around his neck and had started to remove his shirt.

White, marble scars covered most of his body and seemed to glisten in the moonlight through the bedroom window. "Lay on your bed," he ordered while moving closer and throwing off his hat. His muscles rippled and stretched as he pressed his palms into the bed on either side of Kigai's body. His face inched closer to hers until their noses were touching, then one hand caressed the side of her face.

Her fragile heart was pounding furiously by the time his hand had reached her cheek. The sweet scent of his breath filled her sensitive lungs and warmed her lips. Then, suddenly, she rolled out of bed and bolted out of the room, leaving Karasu alone.

At the front door, a shirtless man wiped his forehead. "Sure is hot in this dang house," he complained. He heard thudding footsteps then saw his friend leap clear across the living room and tackle him.

"Me wuv Zakku-san!" Kigai exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, yes I know, Kigai. Please get off; your oversized bust is crushing my lungs." He laughed when she kept hugging him. "And why in the world are you stripped down to your underwear?"

Just then, Taro walked through the door muttering something about the mission not starting until morning. Taro froze in place, staring at Kigai and Zack and their lack of clothes. "W-w-what are you doing to my little girl?"

Zack frantically waved his hands. "You don't understand! This is NOT what it looks like, I swear!"

"Hi Taro-sensei," Was all Kigai had to say.

"ZACK LUKOS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aigla impatiently tapped her foot against the hard-wood floor. "Where in the world have you been?" The room had been dark and still, with Aigla waiting in the living room chair, until her husband walked inside, then she flipped on an eerie lamp beside her.

Zack had nearly jumped to the ceiling from shock. "Hey, Aigla. What's going on?" He spotted his two sons on either side of his wife with worried expressions. Well, Kaji was worried, but Kozu had a look that said, "Ha busted!"

"Okay, kids, give your father a quick good night hug, then off to bed."

Kaji came up first, hugging Zack, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Dad, I think it's just that time of the month." He scurried away to his room, unsure if his mother had heard him or not.

Next was Kozu, who whispered to Zack after a hug, "You should have told Mom where you were going. You are so busted." He followed his brother.

Zack gulped and turned back to his wife. "Did you want a hug too?" he joked. When she didn't respond, he lowered his arms and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I can explain—"

"And that's exactly what you are going to do. Someone called a few minutes ago telling me that you were NOT on a mission." Her scowl darkened as she made herself remember the words that were spoke from the other end of the telephone earlier the evening.

He flinched at the tone of her words. "Before I explain myself, what are you talking about?"

Aigla leaned forward in her chair and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Do you know the name Taro?"

"Okay, okay! I know where you're getting at! Now let me tell you my side of the story."

"No, no, I'm not done yet," she said. "He called me and told me that you were doing something that you should NOT have been doing! He told me that you were found with another woman other than ME! I do NOT think that he would LIE to ME, unlike SOME people in this house! Now, I want YOU to tell ME why in the FUCKING HELL you would be found with KIGAI instead of staying with ME!" Aigla had burst into a fit of tears while she talked. "I came back for you. I left Karasu to be with you. Karasu had never and would never betray me like this. And I would have never thought that you would."

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" Zack shouted. Everything became deathly silent, allowing him to continue talking. "I wouldn't ever do such a thing in my entire life, Aigla! This is what really happened. I have no idea why Kigai was in her underwear, but I was going to visit her and make sure that things were alright because I knew Taro would be gone for a week. As you should know, you can't leave people alone. I had to make sure she was ok. She looks up to me like that." He paused and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I walked into the house, but because it was so hot in there, I took my shirt off to cool down. That's when she came to hug me without many clothes on. And that's also when Taro had apparently showed up to see us the way we were. Please believe me."

Aigla fell to her knees and into Zack's arms, horrified at what she had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"I shouldn't have moved too fast. I need better control over my cravings if I want to follow my master's orders." The servant made his way to the exit of the cave. He gazed upon the half moon in the darkened sky that had, just a few minutes ago, illuminated his toned muscles to a young girl. _'And what a beautiful girl she was with her—'_

"NO! I will not think about that!" He made a cut on his arm with a claw as a punishment. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't help but think about her instead of the girl I was aiming for at the beginning." He paced around his cave in deep thought. "I'll see her again tomorrow night, after that Zack fool has left. Then, she shall be all mine!"

A sharp, deafening sound buzzed in his ear, echoing through his eardrum to become a voice. "Have you succeeded in your mission to find your runaway?"

The servant clenched his fists. "No, Master. But, I have realized a way to get her. I'll just need as much time as I need."

"Hmm, very well. You have no more than seven days to carry out your mission. Good luck to you." The buzzing ceased and the servant was relieved.

Taro, the next evening, placed both hands on Kigai's shoulders. "Now, are you absolutely sure that you will be alright by yourself?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"And you know how to call the police in case you are in an emergency?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Good girl. I'll see you next week, then." He turned around when he reached his ship. "Oh, and by the way, please don't see Zack while I'm gone. It'll help with me deciding his fate with you. Bye." He flew away in his spaceship again, but this time for good.

Out in space, Taro passed a hand through his hair. "I knew I couldn't trust him."

Back on Earth, Kigai was petting her cat. "When Sensei come back?"

Kyoku shrugged. "In a week. But, keep petting me right there, which feels so good…"

"Hee, hee, silly kitty. Want kitty food?" Kigai scratched his belly, causing him to purr even louder, and brought him inside. She didn't realize, and neither did the spoiled cat, that all the lights had been shut off and all the windows had been shaded. Her pet had fallen asleep in her arms and she placed him in his carrier cage, thinking it was his pillow bed, and locked the gate.

In the kitchen, a winged shadow slowly made its way into the next room, where its prey stood. "Pardon my intrusion, my dear," the shadow whispered behind her. Clawed fingers brushed through her scarlet hair.

Kigai turned around to come nose to nose, once again, with her stranger from the night before. His black wings encircled her body, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to her bedroom. "We be friends again?" she asked almost excitedly.

Karasu grinned and released the girl onto her bed. "You are quite right, my dear. You know what to do."

Kira and Nick, Zack's sister and friend, after having had dinner at their favourite restaurant, were driving home. Kira tapped Nick on the shoulder and asked, "Honey, could we stop by Kigai's house before heading home? I want to make sure she's alright with being alone."

Nick kissed her hand. "Sure; I don't think it's right to leave her like that either."

Dashing as fast as possible through the village streets, Zack hoped nothing had yet happened to Kigai. "Something has got to be wrong. Why does that idiot trust her to be alone when there are dirty creeps out at night that can break into her house? I bet that's what happened to her." His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and when he took it out, he sighed. "I'm going to get in so much trouble when I see Aigla tonight." He guiltily pressed the decline button and turned off his cell.

On his way, Zack had gotten caught in a thicket bush, after jumping over a brick wall as a shortcut, and had torn up his shirt. He discarded it to lessen the distraction it made. The thorns had also shredded his jeans, tearing the seam in the crotch of the pants and cut his belt buckle. The pants were now bouncing up and down in disarray and so he ripped the rest of them off, too.

Zack burst through the front door, eyes scanning for any movement in the darkness. All was silent and quiet and there wasn't even a breeze from outside to rustle the curtains that were drawn over all the windows. "That's strange. Why would Taro do that? Unless it wasn't his doing..." He quietly snuck through the house in search of anything suspicious, when he heard a low giggle. "That must be Kigai."

He crept up the staircase and down the hall to the close door to Kigai's room. She was giggling one moment, and then it stopped. Turning the knob, he peeked inside and, seeing nothing out of order, he fully opened the door. "Kigai?" His eyes chanced upon her naked, still body lying on her messy bed. Her sheets were thrown off. Zack hurried over to her. "Kigai! Are you ok?" He gripped her arms to shake her, but then saw her not breathing. "Stay with me!" He put his lips to hers and forced air into her lungs.

Kira, Nick, and Aigla stood in the doorway, watching their husband, brother, and best friend kiss Kigai without hesitation. Aigla welded up with tears and ran back downstairs while Kira spoke up. "I have lost all respect for you, Zack." She got his attention and a response in a second.

"Kira! Quick! Kigai may not make it much longer!" he spat. "She's not breathing!"

"She looks alright to me," Nick said.

Kigai was smiling up at her best friend, unaware of the problematic situation. "Hiya peoples!"

Zack blinked twice in amazement. "B-but she was just...just a second ago..."

Nick shook his head. "Not cool, dude."

He walked away with Kira after she told her brother, "I don't even know you anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Zack, now wearing thick shackles around his neck and limbs, was chained to the wall of his bedroom. His corner had a food and water bowl, a heavy blanket, and a doggy bed. His corner was the farthest away from the barred window, yet faced directly to it. The sky taunted his captivity and made fun of his small cage. Zack hated jail.

A booming voice rung in his ears three days after he was thrown in his cage. He hadn't heard anything but silence until then, so he got an instant headache. "Hey, dude, you got a visitor. You only get five minutes."

"Hi, Zack," a female voice greeted him softly. Verde threw herself on him once the gate was opened for her. "What in the world have you gotten yourself into? I was so worried yesterday when I heard the news!"

He cringed when he finally moved his muscles after three days of stillness. "Hey, Verde. Where's Ray?"

She hugged him tighter. "He's back home resting. We never slept the whole vacation."

"So, I'm guessing you are already informed of my situation?"

"Yes, but I'm on your side."

Zack looked at her when she got off. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled. "It means I don't believe that you are the kind of person that finds his other half, marries them, has their children, and tries to seduce an influential mental person." She laughed at his confused expression. "I agree with you that there is someone out there that is doing this to Kigai."

He blinked. "How did you know I thought that?"

"I'm not dumb, Zack. On the way back home, I noticed a large, black bird flying over our ship. I used my wolf eyes to see that it wasn't a bird, but a man with wings. I tried to remember who I know like that and all I could come up with was Aigla's ex boyfriend. I don't know his name."

Zack sat and thought about it, saying nothing.

"Then, I excused myself and use my wolf ears to listen to him. He said something about sharpening fangs for dinner on Saturday. I'm still disgusted about how crows eat. Ripping the flesh from dead bodies...yuck! Zack? Hello?"

He just sat, apparently having fallen asleep.

The guard came back to the cell and opened the gate. "Sorry, miss, but time is up. I'll have to ask you to leave."

Verde said on the outside of the cell, "Take care, Zack," and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, around eleven o'clock, Zack awoke to a sudden realization. "Today is Saturday. Karasu is the black bird. Crows rip apart their food. He's the one who's been breaking into Kigai's house. Kigai doesn't even know what's going on. Karasu's coming back at midnight, like the other nights, to finish her off now that no one will interfere because I'm locked up. She's going to die in an hour!" He started to violently struggle against his chains to try and break out of jail to save her. A shockwave from the metal chains jolted his nerves.

The officers watching the no-sound cameras laughed at Zack as they saw him struggle.

Zack tried again, but got shocked with more volts than before. Anger blinded his thoughts and his hidden willpower took over and boosted his strength. "I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO DIE!"

The officers looked one minute away from the screen, and when they looked back, Zack was gone. They called for the alarms and search dogs to find him. "I want you to get anyone free to search for a tall, dark-haired male with electrical chains on his arms, legs, and neck!"

Speeding down the sidewalk was a large, black wolf, trailed by clinking chains. He ran as hard as he could until a shock from the collar took him by surprise and he barreled over on the cold pavement. "I won't give up!" he growled. Another jolt pinned him. He roared and slammed the bracelets on his forelegs against the ground just right so the locks snapped off to free him. He did the same to his legs.

A howl came from behind. The jail search dogs were hot on his trail and were followed by their human officers.

Zack thought quick to leap on top of a roof to continue on his way.

The dogs sniffed at the broken chains, unable to catch his scent to the roof before running off.

Karasu greedily licked his lips as he bent over his victim's throat. "Stay very still, my dear."

The black wolf jumped from rooftop to rooftop like a thief on the night. The search hounds had led the officers in the wrong direction because Zack had thrown a shackle opposite from where he was going. His mission quickly took over his instincts and a lust for his enemy's blood filled his senses.

Two sharp fangs hovered over delicate skin.

An echoing howl ripped through Zack's throat as he charged at the top window of a familiar house. His paws froze to the floor when he encountered the smell of fresh blood.

Holding Kigai in a loose embrace was the crow, poised over her in a possessive manner, with her blood smeared across the bed sheets, his mouth, and her body.

Zack's fangs grew longer and sharper and he tackled Karasu with full force. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted before he bit down on a crunchy wing.

Karasu only cackled, apparently not in any pain. "I thought you were locked up, mutt. No matter," he added. "You couldn't save your delicious friend anyway! Hahaha!"

Tears ran as freely as the blood the seeped from both of their wounds. His dear friend was now dead because of him. He could run fast enough. Her death was his entire fault. He opened his tearful eyes to find the murderer gliding away from the scene of the crime, escaping from his grasp once again. He limped over to Kigai, who was lying lifeless on the wet floor, and stared into her open eyes. He nosed her face, almost hopeful she would wake up. Glaring at her fatal wound on her neck, he absent-mindedly lapped at the spilled blood around her body, staining his teeth and fur.

Just then, there was the cocking of a gun. "You better run before I find the trigger," his sister threatened. She was flanked by Aigla and Nick again. "Who would have known you would find a way out of jail just to come back here and kill her."

Aigla then snapped. She shoved Kira aside, took the rifle, and fired. The bullet imbedded itself in its target, shedding more blood in the room.

Zack staggered backwards and felt the wall under the window, his wounds pulsating to the irregular beat of his broken heart. I was his fault that an innocent girl is dead. His best friend and sister have turned their backs on him. His wife shot him with a rifle. And now he could see Ray and Verde holding each other in fright behind the doorway. He had to get away from them to prevent anything else destructive to happen. At the sound of Aigla reloading the gun with a loud click, the wolf threw himself out the window and blindly ran into the forest.

On and on he ran until he finally tired enough to fall where he stood and felt the burden of his thoughts slip away from his fading mind. At this point, he had forgotten that he even existed.


End file.
